


Lover's Redemption

by starksparker



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Archer - Freeform, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hunters, Redemption, Siblings, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: After Theo tried to kill your brother, Scott, you left Beacon Hills to figure yourself out. Now that the hunters are coming for Scott's pack and every other supernatural being, you're back in Beacon Hills only to have to face not only the hunters but your ex-friends with benefits partner, Theo.





	1. The One With The Hunters

It's been months since you've seen your hometown of Beacon Hills. After your fuck buddy nearly killed your brother, Scott, and then was sent to Hell, you needed to take time away from the supernatural infested town. It wasn't easy. Scott and your mom are your whole world but you couldn't handle all of it. You were losing touch with yourself and turning far too angry with your world. You didn't like who you were becoming. But, when Chris Argent called about the new hunters, you cut your time in the midwest short and went right back to Beacon Hills. You weren't about to let anyone else nearly kill your brother or his friends.

Outside the sheriff's station, cars are surrounding the area and it's the first time you get a good look at exactly what's going on. Scott and his pack were inside and these hunters weren't going to stop at anything to get what they wanted.

"And where do you think you're going?" A tall man with messy grey hair says as he puts a hand on your shoulder to stop you from walking inside.

"I've been watching. You aren't getting anywhere so I'm gonna try."

He looks over his shoulder and laughs with a few of the other male hunters. "Look, princess, why don't you let us hunters take care of it and we'll show you the ropes later?"

You scowl before pulling your bow from around your arm and placing an arrow. You step back and aim at the man, wanting to release the arrow.

"That's cute." He chuckles.

Without a second thought, you turn on your heels and shoot your arrow at one of the wheels of the cars farther out, missing six hunters by centimeters. The tire flattens as you turn around and smirk. "I can handle myself. Now get the fuck out of my way before I send an arrow through your eye."  You retort, pushing past the man whose jaw now hangs. The other hunters watching you in bits of awe and confusion, unsure of exactly who you are and what you're doing there.

You knock on the door and only hear shuffling from inside. "Scott, answer the damn before I put an arrow through your shoulder." The door opens and you're pulled inside before the door slams behind you, getting locked immediately. "What," You punch Scott in the arm. "The." Punch. "Fuck." Punch. "Why didn't you call me when hunters started popping up?"

"How did you even know?" Scott asks, his arms extending with his words.

"I'm an archer? Who the hell do you think told me."

"Argent." Scott sighs.

"Duh." You roll your eyes and slide your bow around your arm again. "So, what's going on?" You follow Scott into the sheriff's office only to lock eyes with the one and only. "What the hell is he doing here?" You yell, staring Theo down who only looks at you annoyed.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" He asks with his words dripped in confusion.

"You tried to kill my brother. You tried to kill basically everyone in this room. Or manipulate them in order to form your own 'power pack'." You state the obvious and Malia and Liam shift their stare to you and then to Scott, as if say they told him so. "You are way too forgiving, Scott McCall."

"I didn't forgive him. He just might be able to help us right now." Scott shrugs his shoulders with his voice steady and calm.

Scott was always the calm one while you had the hot head but that was probably because he was your baby brother and you'd die to protect him against anything and everything. It's why you became a hunter in the first place. He needed another hunter on his side when you saw how beneficial Allison was and Argent when Argent  _wasn't_  trying to kill him. It was your way of protecting him without being supernatural yourself.

"So, the hunters want the two werewolves we have in the cell." Scott abandons the topic of Theo Raeken.

"Why?" You move your eyes away from Theo but his eyes just dig into you.

He hasn't seen you since he was sent to Hell. You look different now, ready to kill. He's not peering at you with hatred, it's confusion with touches of guilt and remorse. He never thought he'd see you again and now you're right there, just a few feet from him and you're willing to shoot him with an arrow right where he stands. Your heart doesn't beat the same way it used to when you were around him and that's what bothers him most. Your heart beats with hatred instead of nervousness from butterflies filling your stomach. Hell gave him a lot of time to reflect all of his wrongs.

"They killed a hunter." Scott says slowly, almost ashamed for the werewolves.

"So, hand them over?" You blink slowly, once again, stating the obvious solution.

"They'll kill them, y/n."

"Okay, and they killed one of the hunters. Eyes yellow or blue, Scott?"

Scott's head drops with the word. "Blue."

"Okay, there's your solution. Innocent lives. Hand them over and all of you can walk out of here and then we figure out a plan."

"We can't just hand them over."

"Look, Scott, I don't think we have another choice. They're gonna barge in here soon and they'll take of us with them." Malia sides with you and tries to be a voice of reason.

"Sheriff, we have a problem." One of the deputies comes into the office and interrupts.

Sheriff Stilinski eyes him with suspicion as he walks to the door. "what kind of problem?"

"Uh, a problem you need to come see." The deputy says with widened eyes.

The sheriff sighs as he exits the office. Scott, Malia, and Lydia decide to follow him since the deputy seemed freaked out but whatever was going on in the room down the hall. That meant you were now alone with Liam and Theo.

You walk up and Liam and smack him upside the head. "What was that for?" He gives you a soft growl with narrowed eyes.

"Why didn't  _you_  call me?" You stand just a few inches short of him, eyeing him.

"Scott told me not to." He shrugs, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, now you obey Scott's every wish?"

"If it helps, we aren't allowed to call Stiles, either."

"What the hell?" Your eyes widen as you stare at the beta in disbelief. "So, hunters want to kill all of you and no one is thinking 'hey we should probably call everyone for all the back up we could get because this shit is bad' Are you all dumb?" You squeeze the bridge of your nose, already frustrated.

"They're trying to keep people safe." Theo pipes up but you glance to him from the corner of your eyes, trying your best to ignore him.

"Basically." Liam agrees.

"Every time you guys try and keep people safe, one of you almost dies. I'm your alpha's sister, that kind of makes me your aunt so you should listen to me."

"I don't think it works like that." Liam manages a smile.

"Well, it does today."

"Liam, we need your help. Y/n, just watch Theo." Scott says from the doorway. Liam shrugs, looking between you and Theo before exiting with Scott.

"Great, now I'm a babysitter." You groan.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Theo says, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Whenever he'd cross his arms, you were able to see just how large his arms really were. He was strong and you hated yourself for still finding him and his muscles attractive but that didn't cloud your hatred for him.

"I didn't ask because I don't care." You take a seat on the desk, staring at him while you pull your bow into your lap.

"What? Think I'm gonna try and kill you?"

"You tried to kill two McCalls, who's to say you won't go for a third? Three's a charm, ya know?"

"We're kind of on the same side now."

You toss your head back with a laugh. "We aren't on the same side."

"Clearly, we are." His eyes widen with his words and you catch a soft glimpse of the blue tint that happens when he's upset about something. While his eyes are usually green, he has a genetic mutation that changes them to a shade of blue when his pupils dilate.

"And how do you figure?" You dangle your legs back and forth.

"Well, I'm on Scott's side since everyone out there wants all of us in here dead. You're on Scott's side. So we're on the same side." He takes a few steps towards you with his defense.

"Listen, use your chimera hearing and listen real close," You stop moving as your jaw clenches. "We are never going to be on the same side. If it were up to me, I'd kill you right now. Once this is over, I'm going right back to the Midwest and hopefully, you'll be set right back to Hell."

"Look, I'm not-" Theo says, now only inches from you.

"Shut up. I don't care." You cut him off, rolling your eyes and looking away. "And if you come closer, I'll punch you." He looks to his left, licking his bottom lip, frustrated with your coldness towards him. 

People can only feel one emotion at a time and the only emotion you ever wanted to feel towards Theo was hatred. He used you to get to your brother and then tried to kill him. Being a part of a pack wasn't good enough for him. He needed to be the most powerful with a powerful pack and it truly disgusted you. His need for power ruined everything you could have had, ruined plenty of lives in the process. It didn't matter what he went through in Hell. It doesn't take back everything he did before you left.

Scott comes back a few minutes later, you and Theo pulling your attention to him. "So, two officers killed themselves." Scott winces with the words. "So, we're gonna, hand them over." Scott's words are reluctant.

"Scott, what else is going on?" You inquire.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we just need you as the middle man so hopefully, this works."

"Right." You nod and hop down from the desk.

Theo, Scott, and Liam get the bodies into body bags while you watch with the sheriff, Lydia, and Malia. While you felt horrible for the families of the dead officers, your eyes kept themselves fixed on Theo, making sure he didn't try and pull anything with everyone standing there. If he so much as moved wrong, you had your hand tightly wrapped around your bow and you'd take the shot without a second thought.

Once the bodies were wrapped up in the bags, you followed the boys outside with the sheriff. They put the bodies down and took steps back, leaving you on the frontline as they watched the hunters carefully.

"There, now can we call this?" Scott says, keeping his calm voice you never did quite understand.

"We want to see them." A woman you didn't recognize says.

Scott and Theo unzip the bags for her to see and she seems oddly pleased. You were a hunter, a proud hunter at that but this woman wasn't. She was crazy. Pleased to look at dead bodies? Something is off in her head and you hated the thought of it almost as much as you hated actually seeing the look on her face.

"We still want the wolves."

"That's not the deal." Scott defends.

"You have a hunter, don't you think it's fair? A life for a life?" She turns her attention towards you and you just look to the ground.

"If Scott is defending them, there's probably a reason." You shrug, looking back to her.

"You didn't answer the question." Her voice is almost taunting, making you question if you would be able to get a punch in before this was over.

"Not always." You sigh, pursing your lips.

"How many wolves have you killed for killing one of your own? You're one of us aren't you?" She questions as if to be questioning your integrity to being a hunter.

You look back to Scott, who's standing behind you before looking back to the woman. "Three." You answer cooly. "But, I'm not one of you." You shake your head quickly, holding it up with pride. "I don't kill the innocent. I protect. That's what it's like to be a hunter. But, the person who trained me, clearly didn't train you. We're supposed to protect those who can not protect themselves."

"What?" Her voice raises and you know you've struck a nerve. "You think these  _monsters_ can't protect themselves? You're no hunter!"

A satisfied smile crosses your face as the two of you step closer to each other. "No, I'm not  _your_  definition of a hunter. Look around, we're outnumbered." You gesture your arms to all of the surrounding hunters, all of which have guns while you and the sheriff are the only two armed. "These people you call monsters, need protecting. From you. There's a difference between hunting werewolves that attack innocent people and killing werewolves who are trying to protect humans from the dangers of other supernatural creatures. You're blinded by some type of rage and it's going to get you killed, and not by a werewolf." Your mouth falls into a straight line with the threat. "You wanted bodies. You got them. Go."

She scowls at you as her fists clench beside her thighs. She was furious with your words and you couldn't care less. "Not. Without. The. Wolves."

"Guess, we're at a stalemate because you're not getting them."

"We  _will_  kill you, too."

You smirk and shrug. "You'll have to get a shot in first. You're not gonna do it here, not now. If you were going to, you'd had already started firing. Why don't you go, now?"

"Maybe I can help." You look past the woman as you heard the familiar voice.

"Dad?" You and Scott say simultaneously as you lock eyes with him.

"Hey, kids." He looks between you and Scott with a sense of disappointment. "We're going to go inside and I'll see if we can come to an agreement, okay?" He comes up to you and looks at the woman.

"Five minutes." She says, readjusting her stature before turning on her heels.

"Inside." He says, gripping your shoulder as you turn around. "Can you not threaten people who have guns pointed at you?" He whispers in your ear and you just chuckle a little.

"They didn't shoot so I was right." You look up to him as he glares at you, unamused by your words.

As you walk inside, Theo follows right on your heels and you can feel the heat radiating off of him. Once inside, you stand on opposite sides of the room but your eyes watch him as he clenches and unclenches his hands, as if to get the blood flowing again. You watch him carefully noticing bits of blood when he opens his hands before he closes them again and you realize he'd clawed himself. While you were with Theo before he turned out to be evil, he never lost control, not once other than with his eyes but that only happened when things got too heated with the both of you. Clawing the inside of his hands was something you only expected from Liam at this point, not Theo.

"Y/n?" Scott asks, pulling you from thoughts and your stare.

"Sorry," You shake your head and move your eyes to him. "What?"

"Dad thinks we should let them go, just in the van."

"It's a fed vehicle so they should be safe, right? You just put them into custody?" You ask, moving your eyes to your dad.

"Exactly."

"Yeah," You nod, looking back to Scott. "Scott, if you want any of us to ever get out of here without a bloodbath, that's the only way."

"Alright." Scott nods and gestures towards the back where the wolves were in a cell.

While Scott, your dad, and the sheriff go back to the holding cell. You rest your bow and arrows on a desk behind you and move towards Theo and yank the sleeve of his jacket, making him follow you into one of the offices.

"Uh, okay?" He says with a slight smirk as you shut the door.

"Stop." You grit your teeth.

"Stop what?" He quirks a brow.

"Your hands." You glance to his hands that were now in his pockets.

"How do you know?" His brows furrow together which just makes you roll your eyes.

"I saw the blood. Knock it off. You don't lose control over anything and now someone is threatening me and you get all pissed off? Knock it off."

"Most people would be flattered." Theo remarks. You nod and purse your lips, almost looking understanding, until your fist collides with his face. You catch him off guard and he falls to the floor.

"It's not fucking flattering. You couldn't care before and now you do. It's not flattering and I can take care of myself." You stand over him, spitting the words at him.

"I did care before." Theo says, wiping the small bit of blood that had dripped from his nose.

"You have a funny way of showing it, Raeken."

"I'm trying now." He slowly gets up, your eyes not leaving him.

"Now is a little too late." You shake your head with your voice handing low.

Theo's head drops slightly with your words, the impact hitting him. He wanted to make up for what he did and he thought about calling you after the Ghost Riders but he could never bring himself to do it. The guilt eats at him and he thought you were just better off without an apology. Better off just not hearing from him. Now that you're in front of him, however, he thinks differently. He wants to have another chance, show you how much he's changed but your words hit hard.

Without another word, you open the door and make your way back to the front of the station with Liam, Lydia, and Malia. You lean against the desk with your bow and arrows, arms crossed over your chest as Theo takes his stance against the wall once more.

"So, welcome back." Malia remarks as she looks to you.

"Oh yeah, welcome back everyone is trying to kill your brother...again." The sarcasm rolls off your tongue.

"It is good to have you back though." Lydia smiles and you smile back, always fond of her.

"Thanks." You nod.

"Y/n, stay here and let us talk." Your dad says as he walks back into the main hallway with the two teenage werewolves, Scott, and the sheriff.

"Yep." You nod, giving him a thumbs up. "So," You start as the five of them exit the building. "What's going on? How are there so many hunters all of a sudden and why did those officers kill themselves?"

"It's called the Anuke-Ite." Theo says.

You roll your eyes but don't bother telling him to keep his mouth shut. "Now, I just think you people are making up words. Okay, what's it do?"

"Provokes fear." Liam adds in. "It's making everyone afraid of everything, especially us apparently."

"Great." You scoff. "Well, are we trying to rid the hunters or the Anuke-Ite? Seems like if we rid the Anuke-Ite first, a lot of hunters will fall back, assuming they're only in it because of the fear that's being provoked."

"Yeah, the problem is that we don't know who it is." Theo continues.

"Who?" You repeat with a cocked brow.

"It takes the shape of a human." Malia adds in.

"Two. It has to find its other half and if it does, it's not good." Lydia shakes her head.

"Okay." You look at everyone around you. "So, how are we gonna defeat the hunters then?" Your voice picks up, not wanting to even think about how taking that thing down would take place.

"We don't have a plan, yet." Lydia says.

"Are you kidding? Argent said you guys needed help but damn. I thought you would have something."

"We're trying but there's a lot going on." Malia says.

"And no one thought 'hey this is getting pretty out of hand, maybe we should call Stiles since he always has a plan'?"

"Well, now you're here." Malia says nonchalantly.

"You have good plans." Liam sends you a smile.

"I helped Scott duct tape you in our bathtub." You remind him as you tilt your head to the right.

"Oh yeah." Liam seems to suddenly remember the sequence of events. "Never mind."

"Yeah." You nod, scrunching your face at him.

"Okay, we're good to go." Scott says as he walks back inside with the sheriff and your dad.

"You kids better get out of here while you can and come up with a plan." Sheriff Stilinski's eyes glance over all of you.

"Y/n, Scott. I'll take you back to your mom's."

"I've got a car." You push against the desk to stand up. "I can run Liam home on the way." You offer.

"Malia, Lydia? Either of you need a ride?" The sheriff asks the two girls.

"I've got my car." Lydia says. "Malia is staying with me."

"And you?" Your dad looks at Theo.

Theo glances to you before looking to ground and shaking his head. "It's fine. I got it." He stares at your dad with a shoulder shrug.

Your dad eyes him with suspicion but doesn't push. All of you pile into different vehicles and go your separate ways. You follow your dad until you reach the turn for Liam's house. Liam caught you up on most everything with the hunters and the Anuke-Ite, how it all started and everything that's been done since. It helped fill in a lot of the holes for you. You adored Liam as if you really were his aunt and despite the horror that was lurking around the corners ready to kill, it was nice to be a car with him again as if it were old times.

After dropping Liam off, you head back your mom's house. It was bittersweet being back. You missed the house, as odd as that sounds. You grew up in it and it holds all so many memories, good and bad but mostly good. The house was almost a small part of you that you had to leave behind when you went east.

You walk inside through the kitchen door where your mom is standing with her arms crossed, wearing scrubs and a long shaw while Scott and your dad are standing opposite her.

"Y/n." Your mom's eyes fall on you as you close the door.

"Hey, mom." You smile wide and walk up to her. She embraces you in a big hug, something you've missed dearly in the months you've been gone.

"Are you okay?" She asks, cupping your face.

"Mom, I'm fine." You laugh.

"Good. Now, don't go trying to get yourself killed!" Your mom switches her tone in seconds and you already know Scott and your dad told her about your small altercation with the hunter.

"It worked! It stalled her until dad got there." You defend, sliding your arrows off your back.

"You didn't even know I was coming." Your dad looks to you with furrowed brows.

"Minor detail."

"Please, don't do that. Ever again."

"Okay, mom." You nod with a smile, a little happy to be back where she can lecture you properly.

The rest of the night was spent catching up with your parents and brother. Your dad managed to possibly convince Scott and his pack to leave Beacon Hills until everything works out but you know your brother all too well. He had something else planned and you just had to wait until the two of you were alone to find out what it is. The rest of the conversation was light-hearted and warm. It almost made you wish you'd never left in the first. Just almost.

Just as you were getting ready to go to bed in your old your room your mom hadn't bothered to touch since you cleaned it before leaving, Scott was knocking on your doorframe.

"What's up?" You ask, jerking your head for him to come in.

"You know we're not leaving." Scott smiles, shaking his head.

"I know, give me the plan, twerp." You sit down and pat the bed beside you.

"You go with Liam and Theo." He says as he takes a seat, pulling out his phone.

"Why?" You cross your arms, sighing with touches of annoyance.

"Theo was about to kill Monroe when she threatened you."

"Is this really one of your 'little brother trying to be the big brother' things again?" You groan as you roll your eyes.

"Malia and me will be in the armory while Lydia and Argent will be in the control room. We can protect each other. Liam and Theo..."

"Are Liam and Theo." You finish his sentence. "I don't get why you're trusting Theo...again anyway." You say quietly.

"We don't have a choice right now. You don't know this but he helped when the Ghost Riders were around." Scott admits. "These hunters are killing without asking any questions and Liam and Theo both will look out for you while you'll look out for them. I know you hate Theo, but I know you won't kill him or just let him die."

"How do you know?" You narrow your eyes at him.

"You were trained with Allison, by her dad. You aren't gonna let him just die."

"Damn morals." You mumble receiving a chuckle from Scott. "Alright, fine. I'll go with Liam and Theo." You agree with less reluctance. Scott leans into you and gives you a side hug before letting you get to sleep.


	2. The One With The Plan

The next day rolls around and before you know it, you're in your car with Theo in your passenger seat waiting for Liam to get out of his house. You tap the steering wheel growing impatient with the young wolf and Theo's constant glancing. You hated that you had to work with him but you couldn't complain. It would just cause a distraction and that's not what anyone needs at this point in time.

"Sleep well?" Theo asks and you send him a harsh glare before looking forward. "Look, I'm sorry." Theo says after letting out a groan and running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry doesn't take back what you did." You side eye him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"I'm dif-"

"Shut the fuck up, before I hit you." You close your eyes and rest your head back, counting to ten in your head to keep yourself from murdering him.

"Sorry, I was making sure everything with Mason was in the clear." Liam says as he gets in the back seat.

"You're fine, Liam." You open your eyes and pull away from curb once he's buckled. After fifteen minutes of horrendous tension-filled silence with only light music playing in the background, you needed to break the silence. "So, why the zoo Liam?" You glance at him through your rearview mirror.

"Seems like a good place we'd all be hiding out. They think we're just animals anyway." He shrugs while you and Theo scoff at the same time.

"Fair enough, I guess."

"I don't know. Just seems like a good idea."

"I'm not judging. You had an idea and I didn't." You put your hands just above the steering wheel to surrender and quickly move them back.

As the ride continues, Liam further explains the plan they'd managed to come up with. It was risky and you couldn't help but second guess Scott's decision on having you with Liam and Theo. It seemed like Liam's part of the plan was more dangerous than helping with the armory. If everyone shows up at the zoo, the armory will be easy and they'll be in and out. While, on the other hand, you, Liam, and Theo would more than likely be murdered on the spot.

You see Mason's car on the outskirts of the zoo and pull in front of him. "Did Nolan follow you?"

"Yep." Mason says, holding a steady smile.

"He was behind us the whole time. So, your plan should work." Corey says as he appears from the passenger side of Mason's car.

"You two should probably get out of here then before they show up." You direct the younger boys.

"Right, yeah." Mason says. "Um, ya know, don't get yourselves killed."

"That's the idea." Liam says, not fond of the not so encouraging words.

"I'll make sure Liam doesn't die." You wrap your arm around his shoulders, sending him a cheeky smile.

"Okay, we'll see you guys after then." Mason says, tossing you his keys while you toss yours to him. The hunters will expect to see Mason's car but yours. Your car might tip them off.

You grab your bow and arrows from your truck before Mason can leave and the three of you were off to enter the zoo and find a place above ground in order to see the entrance where the hunters would likely show.

You find yourselves up where the wolves dens used to which you can't help but laugh at the irony. The three of you keep yourselves crouched behind some of the bushings that way when the hunters came, they wouldn't be able to see you.

What feels like hours tick by and all of your were growing impatient. They should have been there by now, unless the hunters think Nolan really is a moron and didn't believe him. Then, everyone would be totally fucked. You pull out your phone and text Lydia, asking her if the hunters had left yet. If they had, you knew Scott wouldn't be paying any attention to his phone while Lydia still might check hers. While you wait for a reply, you pull out an arrow and start examining it. It was something you did when you were growing impatient and had nothing to do. The arrows were visually appealing. Slick black with a silver tip, matching your bow.

"What are you doing?" Theo asks, his back leaned against a large rock while you're lying flat on your back.

"Looking at an arrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm bored." You sit up and stretch, cracking your back. Both boys look at you with cocked brows. "What? My back cracks sometimes." Before either of them could say anything, your phone vibrates against your pocket. "Apparently, the hunters left. They should be here soon. How do you get them to know we're here?"

"What do you mean?" Liam asks.

"I don't think they're just gonna scope out the area." You slide your arrow back into the case and slide the strap over your head and around your torso.

"Well, we'll figure that out if we have to." Liam remarks and moves his attention below, waiting for the hunters to show up.

Finally, after only a few more minutes, the three of you hear a large SUV pull up. Nolan and a few older hunters get out and start talking. You can't hear a word they're saying but Liam and Theo are listening intently. From what you can see, it looks like they're having a not so casual conversation. Nolan looks defensive and fearful while the older hunters seem to be annoyed they have to deal with a child.

"They don't believe him." Liam whispers, not moving his stare. "They're gonna leave."

You look at Theo as he looks to you and you can almost see a lightbulb go off above his head.

"Isn't that right?" Theo yells to the sky. Your eyes narrow as you look at him in disbelief.

Liam's snaps to turn at Theo. "Why are you yelling?" Liam's whispers.

"You got a problem?" Theo continues to yell and you and Liam look at each other completely confused and a little concerned about Theo's mental stability. "Oh, that's right! You always have a problem!" Theo screams, gesturing with his hand as if to actually be having an argument with Liam.

"What the hell are you doing?" Liam keeps his voice low, trying to figure out what Theo's on.

"Shut up!" Theo yells and Liam's head jerks back, completely surprised and seemingly offended. Before Liam can say anything, Theo's fist collided with Liam's face, sending him backwards. Your jaw drops at the sudden violent act.

"What the hell, Theo?" You roll your eyes, watching Liam regain his footing.

"Come on, Scott! You know he's no good in a fight!" Theo continues, almost taunting Liam to knock him out.

"Theo. Shut up." Your eyes widen as you stare at him while he stands up.

"He's only good in a fight!" Theo ignores you and Liam while he continues his random outburst.

Theo leans forward again and punches Liam. You back away a little knowing Liam won't be able to handle Theo's outbursts or punches again. When Liam gets back up, his eyes are yellow and his claws are showing. You let out a frustrated sigh as Liam lunges toward Theo. You sit a few feet back and watch as they throw punch after punch until even Theo's claws come out and Theo claws Liam in the stomach while Liam just keeps punching him in the nose. At this point, you really wish you had popcorn to watch it because all you've wanted was watch someone kick Theo's ass and Liam was doing a pretty good job. Sometimes, a beta with anger issues isn't always a bad thing.

Twenty minutes of grunting and groaning from the punches and they finally stop. Liam stands a foot away from Theo while Theo leans against the large rock, blood dripping down his nose with a bruise healing by his eye. Theo looks over his shoulder while Liam looks past him, the both of them listening to what the hunters were saying.

"They believe we're here." Theo says, nodding to you.

"I guess that's one way to get attention drawn to ourselves..." You raise your brows, slowly shaking your head.

"Are we done then?" Liam asks, fed up with the fighting.

"Yeah." Theo says, leaning his head back.

"You two are bloody." You wince, standing up and walking over to them.

"You ripped my shirt." Liam says, very offended as he looks to where you had pointed out all the blood.

"And you broke my nose...twice." Theo starts. "You broke it. It healed and then you broke it again. Two times!" Theo holds up two fingers with his last words and Liam looks to you, lightly swaying his head back and forth before lunging at Theo and punching him in the nose again.

"Three times." Liam smiles with pride.

"Niceeee." You hold out your fist for Liam to fist bump you.

"Thanks, you should try punching him sometime. It feels good."

"I'll keep that in mind." You laugh, looking down at Theo.

"You guys suck." He groans, slowly getting back up with more blood spilling from his nose.

You and Liam laugh in response before waiting for him to get up so you can walk to another location. You walk to a different denned area where you can see the hunters, now multiple SUVs crowd the street below you and your nerves start to kick in. So far, it's going okay but now the hunters are all showing up here and that's putting you at risk of being killed. You can only hope Scott and Malia are already in the armory gathering everything. If not, this plan is going to backfire.

Once in the den, Liam comes up with an extension to the plan to make sure you, Theo, and him can get out alive. He used his random history knowledge to help and you and Theo couldn't help but stare at him as he rambled, impressed by his words. Liam wasn't dumb but he wasn't a straight A student either. You felt like a proud mom with him rambling actual facts at you. He was learning things, even if he did only know them because he's a history buff. When you and Theo go to walk up the stairs, Liam stays, watching the hunters.

"Hey, come on. I don't plan on dying today." Theo says, tugging on Liam's arm but Liam just jerks it away. Theo looks at you and you simply shrug. "Still working on your anger?" You scan over Theo, questioning how he would know that or even remember or care for that matter if Liam was working on his anger. What's it matter to him?

"I'm fine." Liam says through gritted teeth.

"We need to go then." You pipe up and Liam sighs, turning around, ready to follow you out of the den.

Once out of the den, something seems to shift. Liam is trailing behind while you and Theo are ready to get out of that zoo. When you two turn around, Liam looks like he's about ready to shift and kill someone.

"Liam, you need to calm down." You stop where you stand and eye him.

"I could just go now and handle them."

"Now is not the time to play hero." Theo says, stopping beside you.

"We have a chance now." Liam tries to defend but you and Theo aren't having it.

"Let's go." You both grab him but he jerks away, his eyes shining yellow.

"Let me go!"

"What is your problem?" You and Theo question at the same time.

"Nothing, okay? We have the chance to take them now so we should do it. It's less we'll have to deal with."

"You're insane. Scott will kill you and that's  _if_  you make it out alive."

"Gotcha." A voice pulls all three of your attention to the side and Nolan is standing there with a crossbow.

You grab an arrow from your back and line it up with your bow, aiming at his head. "Got it aimed at your head kid, you shoot, I shoot." You warn, not budging for anything.

Out of nowhere, Liam lets out a growl as his eyes glow yellow again, his fangs extract with claws and he tackles Nolan over a small cliff. You drop your aim as your jaw drops. You and Theo glance at each other before quickly moving to the edge of the cliff.

"You need to do something." You say as you watch Liam start punching the hard rock, growling in Nolan's cowering face.

"I have to knock him out." Theo says, as if he were asking for permission.

"So, do it before he kills him."

Theo doesn't say anything else before hopping down. He goes up to Liam and punches him in the back of the head. Liam falls limp with the impact and hits the ground. Theo stares at Nolan who looks a child lost at a supermarket.

"Run." Theo says and Nolan does just that.

Once he's out of view, you clear you throat to get Theo's attention. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Yeah, hop down and help me carry the Incredible Hulk here."

You let out a genuine laugh at the nickname before hopping down and wrapping your bow around your arm, putting your arrow back.

Carrying a knocked out Liam who kept waking up and needing Theo to just knock him back out, was incredibly difficult. Liam was heavy despite Theo picking up most of the weight and walking through the zoo terrane didn't help at all. It was all hills and rocks. Your legs were going to be killing you by the morning from this walk alone.

By the time you reach Mason's car, the sun was already almost completely down. The sun going down set a rush of relief over you. The plan worked. At least, on your end anyway. You hadn't heard from Scott but no news is good news.

"I'll drive." Theo says once you and him get Liam into the backseat.

"Whatever." You toss him the keys and get in the passenger side.

"Are you going to keep giving me the cold shoulder?" Theo asks, once you're on the road, on the way back to your house.

"Yep." You look out the window, leaning the seat back just enough to not hit Liam's face.

"Will you  _at least_  hear me out then?" Theo glances to you and you sigh.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry for what I did, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Your plan when you got back to Beacon Hills was to kill my brother and take over his pack. How was hurting me not a part of that plan?" You come right back but keep your gaze at the window.

"I mean," Theo says, pausing just barely. "I mean, I didn't expect to have anything to do with you and when it started, it wasn't to get to Scott. I know it seemed that way and it definitely didn't hurt but that's not what it was. I know you don't believe me and you have every reason not to, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Would you have used me though? If using me would have gotten you closer to Scott, would you have done it? You killed your own pack." You finally look to him, searching his face for any honesty that might leak through the lines near his eyes.

"I don't know." Theo shakes his head while his voice falls guilty and shameful.

"Okay, now I'm listening." You completely turn to face him and he glances at you with wide eyes.

"What?"

"That's the most honest thing you've said. You're owning up to your shit. So keep going."

"When they sent me to Hell, I deserved it." His voice falls quiet and your brows furrow as you watch him. You might not have any of the super senses Theo has, but you can sense he's broken over whatever he went through in Hell. "It was bad and it gave me time to think about all the fucked up shit I did and I'm just sorry."

"Alright." You say with the nicest voice you've used with him since before you left, not ready to give him the forgiveness you actually want to. Forgiving, now of all times, wouldn't be a good idea. He could flip the second the hunters are gone and Scott might be willing to risk that, but you aren't. Theo looks genuinely remorseful and shameful, two things you'd never seen on him before, but he broke your trust and if he wants forgiveness, he has to earn it with your trust, after, you defeat the hunters and the Anuke-Ite. "I'm gonna try and get a quick nap in before we reach my house and have to deal with everything Scott has to say. Just wake me when we get there, yeah?"

"Yeah." Theo nods, saddened that you were ending the conversation and you turn back over with his response.

A little time passes and Liam wakes up. What neither of them know is that you're awake and are listening to every word between them. Theo goes on about how people can only feel one emotion at a time. The way he interacts with Liam is odd to you. Theo almost looks out for him in a way Liam needs. Scott's too nice where Theo, literally, just punches him in the face, something you've been telling Scott to do for two years. In some weird and obscure way you'll never understand, Theo sees something in Liam that humanizes him.

Theo lightly nudges you and you sit up, facing him as the car comes to a stop outside of Liam's house. "Hey, can you give me a ride to your house? I want to talk to Scott about something." Your eyes narrow and he huffs. "I just want to talk."

"He helped me not killed Nolan, let him talk to Scott." Liam groans as he gets out of the backseat.

"Fine." You roll your eyes and exit the car. "Any idea where Mason put my car?"

"Oh right," Liam says, stopping halfway up his driveway. "He's at your house with Scott and everyone. Said, he was waiting till you got back so he could get his car."

"Ah, right. Okay." You nod and get back in the car. "Alright, go to my house." You buckle your seatbelt as Theo makes the short drive back to your house. When you arrive, Argent's car is parked outside along with yours and Lydia's. "I guess everyone is here." You shrug to yourself and get out of the car, Theo not far behind.

"Hey, so, did everything work with you guys?" You ask the second you walk through the door.

Scott hangs his head and your shoulders drop. "Not exactly. They knew we were coming."

"Well, now what?"

"We come up with another plan." Scott sighs. "Did everything go smoothly with you guys though?"

"Well, yeah pretty much. Theo had to knock Liam out five times but no one died." Scott's brows furrow as he looks to Theo. "Liam almost killed Nolan because  _your_  beta still has some anger issues he needs to sort out."

"He's working on it." Scott defends.

"He is." Theo says. "He broke his hands trying to control himself."

Before saying anything else, you look over to Lydia who seems panicked and out of it. It's been months since you've seen her but you could never forget the look on her face when her banshee premonitions start happening. She either looks distant and intrigued or distant and horrified and that's if she isn't wandering around the wounds out of her mind.

"Lydia?" You ask hesitantly.

"Get down!" She screams, pulling Mason to the floor as the window in the kitchen shatters with bullets being fired.

Theo grabs you and pulls you to the floor, hovering you to shield you from any bullets that may come your way while Argent and your mom duck down, trying to shield each other. Scott and Malia do the exact same. The gunfire just pours into the house as if they had all the ammo in the world to use. Your eyes squeeze shut against Theo's chest, hoping that if you keep them closed, no one will be injured when you open them but, sadly that wasn't the case. When the gunfire finally stopped, Theo's arms loosen just enough for you to be able to breathe properly. You look to him with thankful eyes and then look to Scott who was fine but in the middle of the two of you, your mom laid on the floor, reaching her bloodied hand up.

"Mom?" You nearly yell as you scramble out of Theo's arms to go to her. "Mom?" Tears swell in the back of your eyes at the sight of your bloodied mother.

"I'll call an ambulance. Is anyone else hurt?" Malia asks as Scott sits on the other side of your mom. You hold pressure on her wound while Scott takes her pain.

"Lydia and Mason are bother shot." Theo says, as he reaches the other two who can't heal.

"Theo, you get pressure on Mason and I'll get pressure on Lydia." Argent says, looking distraught over what had just happened. "Malia, how's the call?"

"We need an ambulance, or three at, what's the address?" She trails off and looks down to you and Scott who are too busy making sure your mom doesn't die to pay attention to her. Argent and Theo ramble the address at the same time and Malia repeats it to the 911 operator.

After what seems like an eternity, your house was packed with paramedics and your street was filled with Beacon Hills police and ambulances. You and Scott stuck by your mom's side until they put her in the ambulance and said you two weren't allowed to come with.

"I'll drive." Theo says, taking your car keys out of your hand while Scott and Malia were already piling into Lydia's car.

"I got it!" You snap at him and reach for your keys.

"Get in the damn car." He stares you down and points to the passenger side.

"Fuck you." You mumble and get into the passenger side of your car.

Theo mumbles under his breath but you don't make out what he says and don't bother to ask. It'd spark an argument and you just needed to get to the hospital. Theo follows right behind Malia, speeding right along with them as they follow the ambulance, sirens and lights bouncing around the darkened streets. Your fingers tap against center console vigorously while you bounce your leg, growing impatient with how slow everything seemed to be going.

"Can you hear her heart?" You finally look at Theo, realizing he can tell if she's alive or not.

Theo doesn't say anything at first but then he glances to you and back to the road. "Yeah."

"If you're lying to me so help me I will-"

"It's faint but it's there. I'm not lying." Theo shakes his head once as his hands clench around the steering wheel.

Once you get to the hospital, they immediately rush her into surgery, leaving you, Scott, Malia, and Theo standing absently looking at the double doors, not able to follow. You look at Scott and the only other time you've ever seen your brother look even close to this broken was when Stiles almost died from the Nogitsune. You wipe your cheeks where tears had been slowly falling and you walk up to him.

"She's gonna be fine." Your voice tries to hold steady as you swallow the lump in your throat.

"We have to give up. We can't fight this." Scott's defeat hits you and you shake your head.

"Scott, don't worry about that. She's gonna be fine and we're gonna figure it out later."

"I can't-" Scott shakes his head as tears fall. "I have to-"

"Just go sit, okay? I'll see if I need to fill out any paperwork and you sit, okay?" You look over to Malia and she guides him to a part of the waiting room that wasn't swarmed with people.

You take a deep breath and head to the desk where you only have a few papers to sign since your mom already works at the hospital. Theo stays a few feet behind you but his eyes never leave you. It's as if he was waiting for you to collapse at any given moment and just break.

"I don't need you following you." You lick your lips as you walk past Theo.

"I know." He nods, following you back to where Scott was sitting, his hands clasped into a large fist holding his head up. "But I'm not gonna leave."

"I'm gonna step outside, can you get me is something happens?" You ask Malia, glancing at Scott knowing he was drowning everything out to focus on your mom's heartbeat.

"Yeah of course." Malia agrees. "Do you want me to call Liam or anyone?"

"No, just uh, we'll wait until Mason is out of surgery to call Liam. Thanks, though." You nod and walk away.

Your heart beats faster as your chest grows heavy the closer the exit comes. Tears start slipping from your eyes with every step, the lump in your throat growing so large you almost can't breathe or swallow. Once outside, you walk along the building away from the ambulance parking. Your back hits the brick wall as you toss your head back, ignoring the pain as you let out a loud sob, tears cascading down your face. You start to sink down the wall as your legs start to give out but Theo's arms wrap around you, holding you up. You cry into his chest, too weak to pull away from him.

"I can't lose my mom." Your whine muffled by Theo's jacket.

"You're not gonna lose her." Theo says, resting his chin on your head.

"Yeah?" You pull away with your eyes completely bloodshot. "And how you do know?" You yell with a shaking voice.

"Anyone that can raise you and Scott and partially Stiles, can survive anything."

"We  _were_  a handful." You admit.

"Were?" He shakes his head, giving you a smirk.

You can't help but give him the faintest smile at his attempt to make you feel better. "Yeah, shut up."

"She's gonna be okay." Theo repeats as he steps back to you and wipes the tears from your cheeks.

"It's just," Your clench your jaw. "If they want to attack the werewolves or anything not human," You shrug, meeting Theo's gaze and not feeling complete and utter hatred for him in the moment. "It'd be different but they're shooting up my house with my mom, dad, Argent, Mason. Me. We're all human. Don't get me wrong, I'd still fight with my brother but," You shake your head as your sorrow starts to turn into fury. "You don't attack humans! These people aren't hunters! They're cold-blooded murderers!" You storm away from Theo and he quickly follows you.

"What the hell are you doing?" Theo keeps up with you as you reach your car.

"Unlock the trunk." You demand, pointing at the vehicle. He pulls out your keys and unlocks your car. You open the trunk and pull up the floorboard revealing an extra compartment.

"Are you kidding me?" Theo asks, his brows quirked.

"I was trained by an Argent. What part of that is confusing for you people?" You question without looking at him. You grab your case and pull out your spare bow with arrows.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Theo sighs as he watches you start walking.

"Monroe wants to play dirty, fine. I'll make sure I can take an arrow to her fucking head  _after_  I send one through her damn shoulder and her arm and her leg. Make her suffer a little." You keep going, not looking back.

"Stop." Theo walks behind you. "You're gonna regret it."

"How do you know what I'm going to regret? You don't know me." You bite back as you turn on your heels, Theo nearly running into you with your sudden turn.

"Maybe." He shrugs. "But the y/n I remember, wouldn't go kill someone unless it had to be done. And this doesn't have to be done, not right now and not on your own."

"I have you, don't I? You want me to forgive you. Okay, so come help me. You're the one with experience."

Theo scoffs and looks at you with disgust written in the wrinkles of his forehead. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened to me?" You voice stays harsh as your eyes darken with more anger.

"You don't kill people. You don't go off on your own without a thought-out plan. You don't do this. So what the fuck happened?"

"You did." Your eyes narrow as your face softens a little. "You did. So, are you coming with me or not?" You don't bother going into detail with what your words meant.

Theo wanted you to and you knew he did. No matter what exactly you meant, it was his fault even if was indirectly. You were angry and short-tempered because of him and you didn't even care, not anymore. People you trust turn their backs on you and then they leave. They have to be taken away to learn their lesson. It fucked you up a little.

"No." He shakes his head. "I want you to forgive me and give me another chance because I've changed and me going out on a killing spree with you," He pauses as his hand runs through his hair. "That's not me. And you'll get killed."

Your shoulders fall as your head hangs. "My mom might die...I can't stand here and do nothing." Forlorn finds itself in your words.

"She's not gonna die." Theo places his hands on your shoulders, enunciating every word. "Look, you don't have to like me or forgive me right now," Theo reaches down with one hand and takes your bow from your hand. "But, I'm here for you. Scott has Malia and I'm here for you and you're just gonna have to suck it up."

"I still hate you, but okay." You nod softly and hand him your arrows.

"Seriously? I can't believe you just have spares hidden in your car." He chuckles, lightly wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

"Well, yeah. You never know when you might need them." You lean into him, feeling his warmth and realizing how chilly it was.

You wanted to hate Theo. Oh, you wanted to so fucking bad it hurt your bones. He did the ultimate betrayal but now his arm is wrapped around you, keeping you warm and making sure you don't do something stupid and you can't help but question if people can change. You did, who's to say Theo didn't in Hell? You turned angry and tired instead of being light-hearted and sarcastic. Is it possible for Theo to have gone from sadistic murderer to someone with actual humanity? Maybe and maybe you were becoming more and more willing to give him a chance. He tried to kill Scott and Scott still lets Theo help. Scott's the optimist while you're the pessimist but this is different. You and Theo only had sex but that was more on his terms rather than yours. You never complained of course but somewhere along the line, you fell. You fell headfirst down a very firey slope. It was more than sex to you at that point and it terrified you. Now, after months of hatred and hoping he was suffering for a thousand lives in Hell, you're finding yourself falling back into that. But, you refuse to say anything. Theo doesn't deserve it. He hasn't proved himself enough for you to do anything besides work against the hunters with him.

Theo puts your bow and arrows back in your car before the two of you walk back into the ER waiting room. You two sit opposite Scott and Malia. Theo takes his jacket off and slides it around your shoulders before taking your hand in his. His touch and gestures are managing to keep you calm and focused and he knows that. While Scott listens to your mom's heart and the surgeons, Theo is paying attention your heartbeat and chemosignals, making sure you don't go off the rails and storm out.

Finally, Scott's head falls into his hands as he lets out a breath and your eyes widen, as you become fixated on your brother. "Scott?" Your voice shakes as tears start to swell again, hoping it was a sigh of relief. "Scott!" You pull his attention.

"She's o;kay." He nods, looking up to you.

"She is?" Your chest feels like it can finally expand correctly with the words.

"Yeah. They said she's gonna be fine."

You sit back in your chair, head falling back as your chest heaves with complete relief, now tears wanting to fall from the overwhelming emotions. Theo squeezes your hand and gives you a soft smile with a kind nod.

"Thanks." You mouth to him before giving him the same soft smile.

Before you and Scott know it, one of the surgeons comes out to inform you on what happened in surgery and that she would make a full recovery. You were told a nurse would take you back to her recovery room when she would start to come to. When the nurse shows up, Theo and Malia tell the two of you they'd wait in the waiting room whenever you were ready to leave.

The room is dimmed as you walk inside, side by side. As you stand by her bedside, she looks too pale for your comfort. They said she was going to be fine, but you were someone who would believe it when you saw it.

"Kids." She groans as he eyes flutter open.

"Mom, hey." You say.

"I have to tell you something." She says with heavy breaths.

"Mom, you don't have to. We're gonna leave and it's-"

"Stop." She cuts Scott off with her soft voice. "You two, listen." She looks at you but moves her stare to Scott. "You fight, don't run."

You look up to Scott and nod, ready to fight any hunter than came within a ten-mile radius of you.

"Okay." Scott says.

"Get some rest. We'll be right outside." You give your mom a weak smile before placing your hands on Scott's arms and guiding him out of the room. "Alright," you start once the door is closed. "We need a plan.


	3. The One With The Humanity

Two weeks pass and Scott devised a plan with you and the pack. Your mom was going to be at the hospital with Mason and Corey, ready to fight whatever hunters showed up there. You were to stick with Theo and Liam since the three of you worked fairly well and Liam's plan didn't go horribly. The rest of the pack would be at the high school, taking care of Anuke-Ite. Which, to your relief, Stiles and Derek showed up to help. The pack could use as many people as possible and things seemed to always work out with the help of Stiles and Derek.

However, as usual, Scott's plan, even with the help of Stiles, did not go as planned. Liam was supposed to meet you and Theo at Deaton's office and he was already ten minutes late. Your thumbs tapped on the metal table as you pressed your palms against it.

"Where the hell is Liam?" You groan.

"I thought you would know." Theo remarks, his arms crossed with his back leaned against one of the brick walls.

"Nope." You pop the 'p'.

"Sure he's fine."

"Oh yeah, no. I'm sure he is too, it's the other people I'm concerned about. He nearly killed Nolan in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget." Theo rolls his eyes. "He didn't kill him though."

You sigh and push up from the table. "I know. I heard you by the way, on the way home. I wasn't sleeping. What's your deal with him?" You ask bluntly as you hop on the table, facing Theo while your legs dangle.

"Uh, what?" Theo quirks a row as his forehead wrinkled with confusion.

"You," You shake your head. "I don't know, you're nice to him."

"I'm not that bad guy anymore, y/n." Theo's shoulders roll as he grows slightly defensive.

"I mean, you're  _really_  nice to him. Even when you punch him the face." You let out a soft chuckle, remembering the two of them beating each other up. "And, uh, heard about you showing up at school when he went after Gabe for shooting up my house."

"You know about that?"

"Yep." You nod, looking to the floor as you chew on your lip. "So, ya know, why are you doing that?"

Theo sighs as a hand runs through his hair. "You're not gonna believe me so I should I bother?"

Your eyes roll as you readjust yourself. "I might. But you have to tell me first."

"Really? Now you're gonna start believing me?" He eyes you with suspicion.

"I didn't say that. It's just, maybe I'll believe this. I believed you two weeks ago when you said you didn't know if you'd have used me had you known anything. Because that was believable. And, as much as I really want to hate you, you were there at the hospital and you didn't have to be and you shielded me from bullets so I kind of owe you, to hear you out some more." You gesture out to him as you purse your lips.

"Alright." Theo shrugs one shoulder. "Because I see myself in him and had someone been there to tell me, told that what the Dread Doctors were telling me was wrong, or if I just had someone looking out for me, maybe I wouldn't have been that guy. So, while Scott is trying to take care of this stuff, I'm making sure Liam doesn't make any mistakes."

Had Theo told you that weeks ago, you never would have believed him. Theo? Looking out for someone other than himself? Never. But, you saw him do it first hand. You saw him making sure Liam didn't kill Nolan. You saw him let Nolan go when Theo could have knocked him out, too and kidnapped him, brought him back to Scott. But he didn't. He let Nolan run and you two took Liam back to the car. He made sure Liam didn't kill Gabe despite Gabe really needing his ass kicked for shooting up your house, landing your mom and friends in the hospital. But he didn't. Theo didn't have to come to the hospital with you, or stay. And yet, he did. He made sure you had what you needed when you went home. He even made sure Scott was okay and Scott thanked him. Theo made sure Malia was fine and he didn't have to. He's doing things that he doesn't have to, things that wouldn't even benefit him. You want to say he hasn't changed but he's really showing that he has.

The corner of your mouth tugs into the softest smile. "That's believable." You admit.

"Yeah?" Theo's face slightly relaxes.

"Yeah." You nod. "I can see it."

"Thanks." Theo's soft voice barely hits your ears as your phone vibrates in your pocket.

"Don't mention it." You say as you look down to your phone and see it's a text from Liam. Your brows furrow as you look up to Theo. "Uh, so, I guess Nolan switched sides."

"What?" Theo walks over you and takes your hand in his to check your phone. "So, Liam is at the hospital because Nolan clued him on a trap? This kid is so damn stupid." Theo rolls his eyes, releasing your hand.

"We're gonna go save his ass. Ya know, he could have told us before he went. Werewolf, walking into a trap. He is  _definitely_  Scott's beta." You roll your eyes with annoyance as you hop off the table, grabbing your bow.

The two of you reach the hospital and everything, even on the way there, seemed way too still even for the small town. Eeriness filled the air and without heightened senses, it was more than obvious that a war was starting. This was going to be like nothing you'd been through before. Everything you experienced was going to seem like child's play compared to this. To say you were nervous, would be the understatement of a century.

"Just stay behind me and-" Theo starts as you enter the building. You look up to him, clearly not having his shit. "If you die, I'm gonna be pissed and Scott'll kill me."

You scoff and pull an arrow from your the casing on your back. "I'll stay behind you but only because you'll block the guns while I start shooting."

"That works, too." Theo shrugs, giving you a nervous grin.

On the first floor, there was nothing so you entered the elevator, preparing to meet Liam on the second floor. Your palms started to sweat with anxiety as your grip tightened on your bow, your hand holding the arrow in place, ready to pull it up and release it at anyone firing.

"It'll be fine." Theo reassure, looking back to you as you stood behind him.

"Yeah, we can hope." You sigh.

Before Theo could say anything else, the elevator dinged and doors opened just as a rain of gunfire started entering the elevator. You dodged to the side as Theo went forward and pulled Liam inside the elevator, you pressing the button to close the door the second Theo grabbed him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Liam asks, facing you and Theo as the two of you leaned against the same wall.

"You texted me you were here and the plan was that we were supposed to be together."

"Right." Liam says, looking to the door. "I meant for you guys to stay there."

"How many are there?" You ask, brushing off the last part of his sentence.

"At least five walked out but there has to be more of them around the floor."

"Well, what do you want to do? You came up with the last plan." Theo starts, staring at Liam as he pushes against the wall to step forward. "We could leave or find another way."

"I'm not going down without a fight." Liam states quickly, looking between you and Theo. "Look, I'm not dying for you." Liam says, his eyes now locked with Theo's. "I'll die for y/n, but not you."

"That's fine." Theo scoffs. "I'm not dying for you either, but I'll die for y/n if that's what we're doing."

"Uh, yeah." You push against the wall to stand between the boys. "Dying isn't on my agenda and watching the two of you die isn't on my agenda either. So, how about we have a plan that doesn't start with talking about any of us dying?"

The boys look down to you and back to each other, as if exchanging the same thought. "I'll fight with you." Liam states with a nod.

"Let's fight." Theo smirks, pushing you behind him and you press the botton for the doors to open.

Once the doors open, gunfire starts up again and the boys shift, growling as they run out of the elevator. Once they're out, you take your turn to step out and shoot an arrow at a guy, successfully sending an arrow straight through his throat before he could shoot Theo or Liam. You pulled another arrow and set it up, sending it through another hunter's shoulder just as Theo and Liam knocked two other hunters out cold, leaving you walking a few feet behind them as three hunters came from around a corner behind you. That's when your mom and Nolan came out from a separate hallway and tased them, knocking them out and sending them to the floor.

"Mom?" You a cock a brow, lowing your bow as you turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" She almost yells but a smile is resting on herself, proud she took down a hunter.

"Helping?" You shrug but your mom's eyes grow wide as you turn to face Theo and Liam. "Move!" You scream as Gabe holds up an assault rifle, reading to murder all of you.

You and your mom dodge behind a cart with Nolan, you not wanting to even attempt to send an arrow at Gabe, not ready to actually kill a teenager. Theo and Liam ran and made it behind a cart on the opposite side of the hallway, Theo's arm bleeding from the grazing of a bullet.

"Now what?" You ask, sitting between Nolan and your mom as Gabe's aim starts getting better, hitting the carts directly in front of you.

"Got it." Liam says before running up to Gabe as Theo tried to grab him to keep him from going.

Nolan looks to you and your mom with questioning eyes as he jerks his head to another hunter off to the side and a fire extinguisher behind him. Your mom nods her head, giving Nolan the okay.

"I'll cover you, go." You say as you kneel, pulling up your bow and placing an arrow.

As Nolan runs to the other hunter, you keep your eyes on the other hunter, making sure he didn't notice Nolan or start shooting at Liam. That's when you noticed he was talking into a walkie-talkie. He looked uneasy, as if asking permission to do something and not quite liking the answer. But, he started to put the walkie-talkie down and you realized he was going to start firing, even if it meant Gabe getting caught in the crossfire.

"Liam! Get down!" You scream.

You aimed but missed as the hunter started shooting, just as Liam was getting away from Gabe. Multiple bullets penetrated Gabe's torso before Nolan hit the hunter with the fire extinguisher, you pulling another arrow just as the hunter hit the floor.

With the falling of Gabe, you stood with your mom, Theo getting to his feet with two of you. He was the last hunter standing and now he was bleeding out, nothing any of you could do to prevent his impending death.

Gabe pulled himself across the floor, leaving a trail of blood as he cried that it hurt. You felt your eyes burn as you watched him. He was just a kid. He was a kid manipulated into thinking this was right and no one gave a shit about him, not one. Instead, they used him to their own advantage. People always say the world isn't fair, but this, this wasn't even human.

You, your mom, and Theo walked in front of the carts, meeting with Liam and Nolan but Theo didn't stop. He kept walking as Gabe propped himself against the clear cabinets holding medical supplies. Liam stood beside you as all of you watched Theo kneel in front of Gabe, taking his arm into his hands.

Theo's veins turned black with Gabe's. The time you were with Theo, the old Theo, he never tried taking pain from anyone. He never cared enough to try. Deep down, you knew he was incapable of taking it. He wasn't human enough to do it. But, now, he's in front of you taking the pain of a teenager that just tried to kill him.

"Does it still hurt?" Theo asks.

"No." Gabe mumbles with blood dripping from his mouth and nose; his eyes watering as he meets Theo's gaze.

"Good." Theo says.

All of you stay silent as your mom rests a hand on your shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Theo doesn't release Gabe's arm until his heart stops beating and their veins turn back to normal. You found yourself wiping a tear that had slipped with the sleeve of your jacket. It was an emotional rollercoaster and what you just witnessed, pushed you over the edge. It broke your heart and warmed it at the same time. You wish you'd have not missed your shot at the hunter so Gabe would be alive but you knew, in that moment of Theo taking Gabe's pain, that Theo was different. He held humanity. He wanted to change, he wanted to be different. And you were in love with him, no more denying it. You were and it was okay that you were.

* * *

A week passed since the war and everything seemed to be falling back in place in Beacon Hills, so much so that your bags were packed and Scott was loading them into your car.

"You don't have to go." Scott says, shutting your trunk.

"Yeah, I do." You nod. "This isn't my place anymore, it's yours." You give him a shoulder shove as you walk to the driver's side of your car. "This is your place, Scott. I'm needed in the midwest. But, you call me next time and I'll be right beside you." You give him a bittersweet smile as he wraps his arms around you, giving you a hug.

"Call when you get there." He says as he pulls away.

"You got it." You nod and get into the car, your goodbyes already had with your mom.

You pull away from your childhood home but before you could get onto the highway to go back to your home, you had one stop you had to make. You headed to the sheriff's station where Theo was standing beside his truck, the sheriff handing him his keys. You pulled your car two spots away from the truck before getting out.

"Hey, Sheriff." You nod with a soft smile.

"Heading back?" He asks.

"Yeah," You sigh.

"Keep in touch." He nods, giving you a soft hug before turning to give Theo a soft nod and walking towards the entrance of the station.

"Y/n." Theo says, his keys being swung around his finger.

"Where ya headed, Raeken?" You inquire, stepping closer to him.

"Not sure." Theo scoffs.

"Sure, you have an idea. You always a have a plan." You smirk.

Theo lets out a soft sigh as his face relaxes with content. "Yeah, usually." He looks to the ground before shrugging and looking back to you. "This is the first time since I was nine that I feel like I'm not in some nightmare. I'm just gonna get out of here, ya know?"

"Well," You bite your lip. "I've got an extra room at my place? If you don't mind the snow part of the year?" You offer, the smirk not leaving your face.

"You serious?" Theo's brows raise with the random offer.

"You're not who you were last year." You shake your head, holding a steady voice. "You're better. I like this Theo. I  _really_  like this Theo and we didn't get to finish what we started before so-" You take a deep breath as you start to ramble with nerves. "If you're willing, I'd love to have you and we can see where things go if you're okay with that. Maybe my bitchiness got to you and you don't want to or whatever, but I'm offering. I'm offering because I'm a McCall and I forgive and I give out second chances and you deserve another one. With me. If you'll have me." You finally stop rambling and Theo pushes himself forward, his hands cupping your face.

"I can get used to the snow." He whispers with a smirk before placing his lips on yours, a soft whimper leaves your mouth with the connection you've missed.

You giggle as you pull away. "Come on, then. Burning daylight." Theo's forehead rests against yours with the words, before you kiss him sweetly and pull away.

The two of you get into your vehicles, Theo following you out of the parking lot, ready to restart his life with you across the country.


End file.
